


He Watches

by WinterBlues



Category: SHINee
Genre: From Onews pov, Literally a random thing I wrote in like 5 minutes, M/M, No names are actually mentioned, The title makes it sound kind of creepy but it's really not, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBlues/pseuds/WinterBlues





	

He watches them

He watches them as they grow, mature, learn, and their feelings don't change

He watches them fumble their way through puberty, blushing over voice cracks, growing out of clothes, awkwardly hiding their attraction with jokes and occasionally a jacket or a spare cushion, and their feelings still don't change

He watches them fall and get up again and again, pushing themselves past their limits, they'll break one day, and still their feelings don't change

He watches them as they begin to understand their relationship isn't like the others, as they endure the teasing, the rules, the bans, and their feelings don't change

He watches as they break down and piece each other back together, stronger than before, and their feelings never change

He watches them through the years, watches as they grow up together, watches as they fall in love together, watches as they face their fears together, watches as they face _the world_ together, and watches as their feelings don't change


End file.
